Yuri Tsukikage
Yuri Tsukikage is the person seen in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though is considered the fourth Cure to join the heroines, and throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi and Itsuki Myoudouin before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being Cure Moonlight. Despite being a Pretty Cure before the series started, she can't become one now because in the battle with Dark Cure, her partner, Colonge, sacrificed himself to save her and eversince she saw this painful experience of seeing her friend die, her heart Flower wilted completely and her heart seed broked incaple of becoming a Pretty Cure. But soon, she became a Pretty Cure again and revived her legacy as Cure Moonlight after she met Colonge again as a spirit. After reasoning her and hearing her friends are in danger, she begged the Tree of hearts to let her become a Pretty Cure again and also seeing Colonge again, her Heart Flower revived too. Personality Calm and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it. In the past, she used to be overconfident in her powerful abilities as Cure Moonlight, thinking that she did not need partners, though Cologne thinks that she simply did not want to burden anyone else with the task of becoming Pretty Cure. When Cologne sacrificed himself to save her, followed by her defeat against Sabaku and Dark Cure, the shock and trauma caused Yuri's Heart Flower to wilt completely. However, her cold and overly negative personality is only the outcome of her sadness, and her true personality is a much more content one. She had often thought that it was impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again, even to the extent where she was quite stubborn about it, despite her maturity. Ever since she became a Pretty Cure again and spend a lot of time with the Precures, she became more friendly and show true and a little positive emotions. Attacks Except for purification attacks, Cure Moonlight can use offensive attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Moonlight Reflection' - Cure Moonlight shoots out silver laser lights with palms, directly toward enemy's attacks, and reflects them back. *'Moonlight Silver Impact' - Cure Moonlight concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; silver light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. Trivia *As Amaryllis is shown after she tells Tsubomi her heart flower stopped blooming, it is widely believed that Amaryllis is her Heart Flower. However, when Cure Blossom looks at her Heart Flower it shows wilted lilies. *Being 17 years old, Cure Moonlight is the oldest active Cure in the franchise. Overall, she is third oldest compared to Cure Flower and Cure Angie. *It is speculated by fans that Cure Moonlight's name comes from the fact that the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of. This parallel also exists between between Cure Sunshine and Cure Blossom where Cure Sunshine has the power of the sun which gives life to flowers, which Cure Blossom controls. *The remaining fragment of Yuri Tsukikage's Pretty Cure Seed resembles a crescent moon, referring to her Cure ego, Cure Moonlight. *Although Cure Moonlight's powers are the same as the rest of the Cures, her outfit is very different from theirs. This might be explained by the fact that Cure Moonlight is from the generation before. *Cure Moonlight shares some similarities with Fresh Pretty Cure's Cure Passion. Both Cures outfits differ from the rest of the team and they are both the fourth Cure to fight alongside their respective teams. *Although Cure Moonlight's theme colour is believed to be purple due to her Pretty Cure Seed, there are times where her theme color is shown to be silver such as in her attacks. She is therefore one of the rare Cures who has 2 theme colors. *She is the first Cure in the franchise whose outfit when transformed has a dress-form. *She doesn't use a perfume like the other Cures, instead she uses the Heart Pot which resembles a make-up compact when Yuri uses it. This compact like item is later used as the transformation item in Smile Pretty Cure! *Yuri is assumed to be the guardian of the Heart Seeds as she uses the Heart Pot to transform. *Cure Moonlight has also been seen to use a protective shield in civilian form and Cure form. *Due to Cure Moonlight having similar powers to Cure Sunshine (generation of barriers) and the obvious moon-sun theme, it is assumed by fans that they are partners much like how Cure Blossom and Marine are partners. This however, is not the case as Cure Moonlight hails from an older generation of Cures. *The only occasion to see Cure Sunshine use Floral Fortissimo in the series was when she used the attack with Cure Moonlight, this was also the first occasion for Cure Moonlight to use this attack with a fellow Cure. *Cure Moonlight has a habit of saying "Courage...Love...Friendship...Kindness...Sadness...Happiness..." though it is not common enough to be a catchphrase. *Normally, her partner is Cure Sunshine, but on the last few episodes her partner was Cure Blossom. *Yuri is considered by many fans to be a tragic heroine, in the fact that by the end of the series she had lost her fairy partner, younger sister and her father. *The voice actress of Yuri, Aya Hisakawa, is also the voice actress of Sailor Mercury in the Sailor Moon series. Both of them have a similar personality as well (They wear glasses and love to study). *If Cure Moonlight's theme is silver, then she is the first Pretty Cure with a silver theme. *Cure Moonlight is the second Cure to use the Moon as a power source, the first being Cure Bright. *Yuri and Ako are alike in many ways. They both wear glasses, are the last Cures to join the team of four, have an outfit that differs from the others (Moonlight has a dress and Muse's is puffier than the others), are an outlier when compared to the Cures' ages (Moonlight is the oldest on her team and Ako the youngest), were the very first among the team to become Cures, and have a parent who was once an antagonist that later turned good (Sabaku and Mephisto). *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Moonlight appeared in the following rankings: **4th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Yuri is represented by the lily, which symbolizes unmatched beauty in the Language of Flowers. *Yuri actually appears in a cameo in Pretty Cure All Stars DX2, being one of the people to wave the Miracle Lights to bring a miracle in the battle against Bottom, earlier than her debut appearance in the series proper. Contrary to her cold portrayal in the series, Yuri in the cameo looked strangely more outgoing. Merchandise 109.jpg megahouse_cure_moonlight01.jpg banda_shf_cure_moonlight02.jpg 7583209.jpg bandai_cure_moonlight01.jpg 401.jpeg megahouse_petit_chara_heart_catch_precure04.jpg Fluffyfriendsmoonlight.jpg 602647 369261663162386 1648251942 n.jpg 041.jpg Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humans